callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Museum
"An Evening with Infinity Ward" is a level unlocked after completing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's campaign mode. It contains all weapons and vehicles featured in the game, but the vehicles are not drivable. The level takes place in Encino, California. It features all characters in the game, enemy and friendly. This map features every level in the game. There are also supply crates to refill the player's ammo. When the player is near an exhibit, the character's act out a small scenario for a few seconds, before freezing again. The museum is split into three halls, two containing exhibits of characters and enemies from the game's levels, and the third contains models of the game's vehicles. In the exhibits containing the characters and enemies, there are information desks. On each desk is a red button, that when near says "Do NOT Touch". If the player presses the button, the NPCs will come to life and attack, whether they're friendly characters or not. NPCs are killable, whether or not the button is pressed, and respawn when the player leaves the exhibit. Trivia *Encino, California is where Infinity Ward's headquarters is located. *There is one enemy that does not show up in the single player campaign, featured in the museum: the Juggernaut. He's shown beating up a poor U.S. Ranger while being cheered on by Russian grunts and one OpFor. *There is another character model here that does not show up in campaign, an Army Ranger carrying a riot shield. *A character that looks similar to Soap is seen walking through the museum, with some NPCs in the crowd looking at him in surprise. *In the exhibit for Cliffhanger and Contingency, Captain Price, Soap, and Ghost can be seen standing with each other. When the player nears them, they will reenact Price's intro conversation from F.N.G., albeit without sound. *The M1911 is in the left museum wing case, and can be obtained and used. It is basically the same model and skin from the original Modern Warfare, just slightly updated and retoned. *The same goes for the W1200, which can also be obtained and used. It, however, is gotten by killing an NPC and taking it from their corpse. *There is a statue of a horned man sitting in the hallway connecting the exhibits. Also in this hallway is a Shiisa statue similar to the ones seen in World at War. *There seems to be no exit/entrance out of/into the exhibit. The only two doorways are bathrooms and there are no doors in any of the exhibits rooms. *The NPCs are easier to kill before than after they are brought to life. A Juggernaut, for example, can be killed with one pistol shot before the button is pressed. If brought to life, it will take the normal 5-6 Intervention headshots to kill it. *If you shoot the hostages, they will become untied and/or die as if holding a weapon. Hostages won't attack you after pressing the red button. *If you approach the exhibit with the scene from No Russian and kill Makarov before he attempts to choke Kiril, he will breathe with relief and proceed to take a few steps forward and aim his Striker. *If you press the button and look at General Shepherd when he is about to attack you, you will notice that he is holding his revolver as if its an assault rifle with his hand holding the barrel. *This level could be meant to pay homage to the earlier Call of Duty games, in which the credits usually had a small mission played out like a side-scrolling game featuring the game's major characters. Category:Levels Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 | Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels